


The Point of No Return

by BeanPasteMan



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: M/M, Passion, Passionate Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanPasteMan/pseuds/BeanPasteMan
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke haven't seen eachother in forever. One summer night a flame lights ablaze





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know it's short but it's perfect for the length.

Crickets chirped loudly in the heat of the summer, cicadas sang loudly as the hot gentle wind rustled the grass and leaves. The sounds of summer filled the night air, surrounding the building Naruto and Sasuke found for a place to rest, but there was no rest tonight.

 

Panting filled the deaf silence of the room, pushing out any room for quietness. Moans and heavy breathing cut into the sounds of nature surrounding. Shaky breaths and quiet words breached the summer peace. Voices as thick as honey dripped into a bowl of passion, glowing with a blaze of confusion, rage, insecurity and desire. Clawing into an unknown world that had never been discovered before.

It was wrong, so wrong, but it just happened. Silence turned into talking, talking into fighting, and fighting into a touch. The passion of anger was burning so bright, every single word exclaimed broke the icy wall of years without words. Explanations and jumbled excuses turned into a fine mixture of words lined with poison, passive-aggressive attempts fell without a single thought. Words turned into breaths, fading away like smoke in air. Shaky attempts of catching sanity failed and the flame took over again.

 

A dimly lit lamp illuminated a single corner of the room, casting dark shadows across the moving bodies. The air was thick, and dense as it hung intemperately around the figures, like a velvet curtain across a window. Thin lines of sweat rolled down a shaded back as it heaved with heavy breaths. Trembling arms planted into the mattress beside blonde hair, splayed out across a crumpled pillow. Hips jerked in a sporadic rhythm, never having had the experience before. Raven hair cast a shadow over a downcast face as it flowed and danced with the movement of his thrusts. Eyes drilled shut and mouth parted with breathless moans, and strained grunts. All sense of self-control was thrown out into the summer wind.

 

A dominating shadow cast over the moaning figure below, chest heaving with sharp breaths. His exhales only came out as a drawn out groan, breathing was even a difficult task right now as his body was numb with shear pleasure. Lips parted with pleasure as he choked on words, speech coming out as a slurred moan. No words needed to be spoken, they said enough with their bodies. Blonde bangs coated in sweat stuck to a clammy forehead, as the rest of the silk-like locks poked out in a fierce fashion upon being forced against the soft pillow, sliding as his body received numerous attacks from furious hips. Cerulean eyes stared into the shadows of the dark face towering above his own, searching for those dark gems of entrapment. Cages of power and passion, those eyes were, sucking you in to a world of pain and intrigue. He wanted to see the animal roaring in those eyes, the one he kept caged in and contained, he wanted to see the rampage; unbound and untied.

 

“ _Sasuke_ ”

 

The first word breathed from the blonde's mouth as he rolled his head back in pleasure, hand gripping the cushion behind him. A pale hand clutched a tan waist as Sasuke lowered his head to rest on Naruto's shoulder. The blonde gasped at the contact, feeling the raven hair tickle his neck and Sasuke's breath upon his shoulder, like a hot water fall over his sensitive skin. The flame grew bigger as their heart's beat fervently in their chest's, lighting up the shadows around them. Uncontrolled emotions pulsed through their core; rage, passion, confusion, sorrow, hate, and desire.

 

The world exploded, as white bliss enclosed their mind. White-noise echoing in their ears as their surroundings melted. They gripped each other like their lives depended on it, holding on to that last feeling, drowning in the waves of warmth and passion.

 

“ _Naruto”_

 

“ _Sasuke_ ”

 

The world went quiet again, light pants weaving into the cicadas song as eyes were locked on each other, staring wordlessly at the deed that had been done. Neither spoke a word, in fear that what would be spoken, could never be taken back. So they stared, gazing into each others worlds, silence enshrouding the moment; the point of no return.

 


End file.
